


A Generous Offer

by ttme123



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character Turned Into Vampire, Feeding, Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Penis Size, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut, Vampires, most of these arent that emphasized just sort of there, or at least the implications are there, vampire!vax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 02:53:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14559264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttme123/pseuds/ttme123
Summary: AU where Vax was turned into a vampire during the Briarwoods arc.Vox Machina have been onboard a ship for weeks now, and Vax's waterskin of blood has run dry. He thought he could make it the last few weeks on raw meat alone, but he's becoming extremely weak, and people are noticing. Grog offers to let Vax drink from him.Sex ensues, of course.





	A Generous Offer

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask why they're on a boat/where they're going, because I have no answer. I originally wrote this about some OCs, and I just changed the names and some details, and Vax and Grog fit best. I've been told that smut is the secret to getting kudos and favorites, so here you go, I guess?
> 
> Enjoy!

“Are you sure you’re alright with this?”

They had been on the ship for nearly two months, at this point, and Vax’ildan’s supply of blood had run out after the first month. He thought he might be able to make it by just eating extra raw meat, but everyone could see how weak he was becoming. Not many of the sailors were willing to comment on it, but the party held no qualms.

“At your strongest, you’re still the weakest out of Vox Machina. You’ll die in one hit like this,” Grog said, arms crossed.

“Okay, well, uh… How—”

Grog sat down on the large, plush chair, one of a few in the recreation room onboard the ship.

Vax shifted his weight from foot to foot. Sure, the height difference was dealt with, but how was he supposed to get to Grog’s neck? From the back was impossible because of the tall back of the chair, and from the side would just be uncomfortable, trying to reach over the arms of the chair.

He yelped as Grog, rolling his eyes, grabbed him around the waist and pulled, dragging Vax so that he was leaning over Grog, legs slightly bent as his knees were forced onto the chair.

“Oh.”

Vax awkwardly shuffled onto the chair, trying to keep his knees near the edge so that he was only leaning over Grog, not sitting on him. This angle really was much better, though. Making eye contact with the barbarian to make sure he was still cool with this, he leaned forward. With one hand, he pushed Grog’s head slightly to the side, exposing his neck, and with the other he grabbed Grog’s upper arm, keeping him in place.

He leaned in, fangs extending, until he was hovering over the spot in Grog’s neck where he knew he could get the most blood. Deciding that some warning might be warranted, he place his mouth on the spot, first, before pushing in. He could hear Grog make a surprised exclamation, but he was more focused on the blood flowing into his mouth at the moment. Gods, it had been so long. He wasn’t sure if Grog’s goliath blood was extra tasty or if he was just that desperate, but it was hard to keep from sucking at the wounds, he had to force himself to just let the blood flow, only occasionally sucking when it slowed too much.

He wasn’t sure how long they had been in this position, Vax’s mouth pressed against Grog’s neck, no doubt leaving a hickey in addition to the bite marks, when he realized that he had been gradually relaxing, ultimately settling on the taller man’s lap. He realized this because his hips suddenly pressed against Grog’s stomach. He wasn’t just sitting on him, he was full-on laying against him. And—fuck, he had gotten way too into the feeding; he froze as he realized that his half hard erection was poking at Grog’s lower stomach. He wasn’t sure if he felt better or worse when he realized that he was sitting on the other man’s gigantic hard-on.

Grog made a pleased sound, however, and shifted slightly, so that his cock was now running comfortably along Vax’s bottom. And, shit, Vax sunk down, ass out, so that his own erection was rubbing against the goliath’s, and it took everything he had to not groan against Grog’s neck as he shifted again—no, shifted is not the right word, he thrusted, grinding up against Vax.

Only half focused on the blood still entering his mouth, Vax took this opportunity to start grinding on the man below him, loving the feeling of Grog’s dick against his own, and then the feeling of Grog’s erection against his ass.

They kept at it, and Vax didn’t even realize he had been moaning until Grog whimpered, and Vax could feel it through his neck. That whimper was probably the highest pitch sound he’d ever heard the barbarian make, because oh fuck he’s been drinking from Grog for way too long, he didn’t need this much blood.

He pulled back, head still hung over the other man’s neck, just panting against where he could see two drops of blood pooling. He didn’t notice that he had stopped moving until Grog grabbed his ass and pulled Vax down to meet his lap again. Vax then licked off the dried blood, satisfied that the wounds would now scab over, and leaned back enough to look at Grog, who had raised his eyebrow as if to say, ‘what do you want?’

Swallowing, hoping that the taste of blood would fade slightly from his mouth, Vax grabbed at the back of Grog’s head and rushed in, mouth meeting the already open mouth before him.

They made out like that for a few moments, Grog now more in charge of both the humping and the kissing, tongue exploring Vax’s admittedly disgusting tasting mouth. Vax could feel the goliath’s tongue running along his teeth, pausing to check out the fangs, which, yeah, dammit, he should have retracted those, but he’d been a little distracted.

Vax finally pulled away, grinning.

“Are the fangs always there? How do people not notice them?” Somehow Grog didn’t sound out of breath at all.

“What, you haven’t noticed? If you’re so into me, have you not been staring at my mouth, wanting to kiss me?” Was the only cheeky answer Vax could come up with at the moment.

“No, mostly I’ve been staring at your ass, wanting to fuck you.”

And holy fuck, that went right to Vax’s cock, which at this point was throbbing. He was glad he had no blood with which to blush, because that comment had him flustered.

Grog squeezed said ass, which Vax took as an invitation to start unlacing his trousers. Now Grog had a slight smirk on his face, as he, too, began to work on freeing his hard-on.

Vax shimmied off the chair in order to slip his pants and boots off entirely, and when he looked back at Grog, he found the other man stroking his exposed cock and with three enormous fingers in his mouth.

Vax clambered back into his lap, already heading in for another sloppy make out, and was not terribly surprised to feel the fingers probing at his entrance. He groaned into Grog’s mouth as he felt not one, but two fingers press inside, and he thrust forward instinctively, cock now rubbing against Grog’s stomach. So, this is how things were going to be.

Quickly, maybe even quicker that he would have liked, Vax braced himself at the feeling of a third massive finger joining the others, and he paused in kissing for a moment to pant for breath. He would have been embarrassed at some of the sounds he was making, but all of his concentration was focused on opening up to make room for what would surely be a monstrous cock.

* * *

Grog spread and scissored his fingers just to hear Vax keen one more time before he finally slid them out, lifting Vax up as he grabbed his own dick, using those fingers to help himself locate Vax’s entrance with the head of his dick.

He watched Vax bite his lip, those fangs infuriatingly sexy, as he pushed past the tight ring of muscle at the vampire’s entrance. He allowed Vax to dictate the pace at this point, watching him as he slowly impaled himself on Grog’s cock, then used his thighs to lift back up, and slowly sink back down. He had one arm out, holding onto the back of the chair for dear life, and the other rested on Grog’s chest.

Grog took this moment to run his hands up Vax’s sides, raising his shirt up as he went to expose the pale skin beneath. Vax opened his eyes, half lidded, to look at Grog, then raised his arms to allow the goliath to remove his shirt.

Grog now sat back, hands resting on Vax’s hips, content to watch as Vax rode his cock. He watched Vax’s stomach; the half elf wasn’t flexing, but he could see the muscles rippling as he rolled his hips. And, damn, Grog was no bottom, but Vax would look hot as hell rolling his hips like that, thrusting into another man’s—wait a fucking second. Vax’s perky ass was the hottest part of him, and they were fucking face to face? This was such a waste, why had Grog thought this was a good idea?  
Whatever, it didn’t matter, Grog knew that he’d have the chance to fuck Vax over a table, on all fours, against a wall, wherever he wanted to from now on. He wasn’t too worried.

The image of Vax bent over a table, moaning just like he was now, with Grog’s cock pistoning in and out was suddenly very appealing, and the hands already gripping Vax’s hips tightened their hold, giving the smaller man a chance to prepare before Grog suddenly pulled him down, now thrusting in time as he pulled Vax’s body up and down, fucking him brutally.

Vax certainly didn’t seem to mind, unable to contain a groan as Grog’s cock rammed into his ass over and over.

Eventually, Vax shifted to a position where, ah, Grog’s cock was hitting his prostate with each thrust, and he couldn’t help but moan as he tensed, and came all over his stomach and Grog’s chest.

Grog could feel Vax’s ass tighten in orgasm, and it wasn’t long before he was cumming, as well. He grunted, already feeling his cock getting disgustingly slimy as his own cum filled Vax’s ass.

Vax slumped up against him, limp and catching his breath, completely naked in Grog’s lap, and Grog could now feel the side of his neck aching where Vax had bitten him.

He sighed, contentedly.

**Author's Note:**

> Please take a second to leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
